Papa's Taco Mia!
'''Papa's Taco Mia! is the third gameria in the Papa Louie series.''' Intro One day in Tacodale, Papa Louie opens his new taco shop and organizes the Taco Eating Contest. Mitch/Maggie camps out in front of the shop to be the first contestant. The other competitiors are James and Kingsley. The contest starts and the three contestants must eat as many tacos as they can. In the later afternoon hours, Jamesgetsastomach ache while eating a taco and gives up. In the evening, as Kingsley tries to eat his next taco, he starts sweating and gives up from eating any more tacos. In the end, Mitch/Maggie wins the contest and trophy, and are unexpectingly also given the shop by Papa Louie. Gameplay In this game one must make tacos. Unlock all sorts of ingredients and upgrade your shop for style and speed. Try to please those picky Closers, and mystify Jojo the Food Critic with your wild taco making skills! You can also earn up to 60 Badges while running Papa's Taco Mia!, unlocked for a variety of achievements including using certain toppings, getting high scores in each station, serving certain customers, and more! Customer Chart Rank (does not indicate order of appearance) #Taylor (LAST GAME : 3) #Tohru (LAST GAME : 28) #Wally (LAST GAME : 1) #Rita (re-entry because Rita was a playable character, but not a customer in the last game, Burgeria) #Franco (LAST GAME : 26) #Sue (LAST GAME : 24) #Vicky (LAST GAME : 39) #Greg (LAST GAME : 36) #Bruna Romano (LAST GAME : 40) #Timm (LAST GAME : 38) #Lisa (LAST GAME : 17) #Zoe (NEW) #Big Pauly (LAST GAME : 7) #Peggy (LAST GAME : 16) #Nick (NEW) #Kingsley (LAST GAME : 10) #Georgito (NEW) #Cletus (LAST GAME : 21) #Mindy (LAST GAME : 31) #Sarge Fan! (LAST GAME : 37) #Olga (LAST GAME : 41) #Hugo (LAST GAME : 27) #Edna (LAST GAME : 33) #Matt Neff (LAST GAME : 19) #Cecilia (LAST GAME : 35) #Edoardo Romano (LAST GAME : 42) #Mary (LAST GAME : 34) #Gino Romano (LAST GAME : 32) #Kayla (LAST GAME : 23) #Maggie (LAST GAME : 29)/Mitch (LAST GAME : 11) #Carlo Romano (LAST GAME : 14) #Penny (LAST GAME : 2) #Chuck (LAST GAME : 4) #Sasha (LAST GAME : 18) #Delivery Boy Roy (LAST GAME : 43) #Marty (re-entry for original/LAST GAME 44 for MochiGames Papa Louie version) #Tony Solary (LAST GAME : 12) #Doan (LAST GAME : 15) #Clover (LAST GAME : 20) #Alberto (LAST GAME : 8) #Mandi Solary (LAST GAME : 9) #Connor (LAST GAME : 25) #Clair (LAST GAME : 13) #Cooper (LAST GAME : 22) #Prudence (LAST GAME : 5) #James (LAST GAME : 30) #Robby (re-entry) #Akari (LAST GAME : 6) #Allan (re-entry) #Quinn (NEW) #Rico (NEW) #Xandra (NEW) #Jojo (NEW) #Papa Louie (LAST GAME : 44) Chart Rank Difficulties : No. 1-12 : Easy No. 13-24 : Medium No. 25-36 : Hard No. 37-46, Closers and Papa Louie : Challenging Customer Debuts *Nick *Georgito *Quinn *Jojo *Xandra *Rico *Zoe Closers *Robby *Akari *Allan *Quinn *Rico *Xandra *Jojo New Gameria features (new features that are introduced in this game, and will be used in future gamerias.) *This gameria is the first to feature opening sequence hints. The customer cheering outside will be the first customer of the day, and the customer that pops out from the side of the building will be the second. *When ordering and presnting, the background shows the outside of the shop, showing whether it is day, sunset, or night. *In-game badges are introduced. *Closers are introduced. *The customers chart is remade. *Pausing will show the player's day, rank, customer points, tips, and hats. *Hats are introduced. *Unlockable ingredients are introduced. *Customers with badges will order faster. *Weekly paydays are introduced. *Many of the customers get a makeover or new accesories. (re-entry) Trivia *Sometimes, the car that comes by the shop at the start of the day is Roy's Pizzeria car. *The sign on the apartment behind the shop will be an ad. For example: Cletus's Scrapyard Gallery ImagesCA4836YI.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg ImagesCAQYRGO6.jpg ImagesCAUWY54F.jpg Maggie Wins!.png Papa's Taco Mia!.png Taco.png Taco tacoooooooo.jpg Gameplay ImagesCAA51Z89.jpg ImagesCA1XRFAH.jpg ImagesCAB3TA8V.jpg ImagesCARXL9UF.jpg ImagesCAO4WJ0Z.jpg ImagesCA68CQK3.jpg Pennyorder.JPG ImagesCAQDAJFG.jpg ImagesCA59QJHX.jpg|An early version of the build station, where the meat was poured on the taco like other ingredients. ImagesCADI3JZJ.jpg ImagesCA29KNHH.jpg ImagesCA5I6650.jpg ImagesCAZJYO3P.jpg ImagesCA9B2Y57.jpg ImagesCAI7NZOE.jpg Gianttaco.png|A giant monster taco ImagesCAN5IFVI.jpg ImagesCAE6E2WJ.jpg Sue.gif Old lady.jpg Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Category templates Category:Gamerias